Animaniacs: Macadamia Nuts
by AVP5
Summary: A small one-shot song story involving Animaniacs and the song, "Macadamia Nuts" that they did on the show. If you don't know what the song is then go online to hear and see it.


**Howdy everyone and welcome to a special Animaniacs story. I hope everyone likes this and for those who haven't heard this song before go online or to YouTube to find it. It's funny and a lot of people like it. This isn't the same as from the video, but it's the best I can do. **

**I want to thank ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help. I needed some help with the opening of this and she helped out a lot. Thanks and thanks also to those who have been very supportive of my Animaniacs stories. I don't own anything of Animaniacs or this song, enjoy.**

**Macadamia Nuts**

(Scene opens with Ralph the guard with his shirt tied up)

(Music starts)

(Dot laughs)

(Ralph starts dancing)

**Yakko & Wakko:**

Helloooo, nurse!

**Yakko:**

Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…

**Dot:**

I am NOT trying to be annoying.

**Yakko & Wakko:**

Aie!

**Dot:**

I act like a nut, so they call me Macadamia  
I dance like a klutz on a show called Animania

**Dot overdub:**

Am I a cutie? Absolutey!  
And a beauty, you can bet your patootie!

**Dot, Hello Nurse, and Minerva:**

But if you touch me, or even get near me I'll have you arrested do you hear me?

**Yakko & Wakko:**

Dot is a nut, so they call her Macadamia  
She's cracked in the head, and kooky in the brainia  
Each line in this song sounds pretty much the sameia  
Oy, Macadamia!

**Ralph:** Daaah…

**Yakko & Wakko:**

Donde que vas a Nintendo Macadamia  
Hola que pasa you grande sack o' grania  
Qui a coup le fromage, we abstainia

**Ralph, Hello Nurse, Skippy, & Slappy:**

Oy, Macadamia!

(Wakko burps)

**Dot:**

Now, please don't mention by brother. The one they call Wakkoreno

(Wakko burps)

**Dot overdub:**

He's always burping, every hour.

**Dot:**

So I threw him out of the tower.

**Wakko:**

Whoooaaaaaa!

(Dot laughs)

**Dot:**

Now come on, what did you want me to do? He was grossing me out!  
And I'm just a cute little thing. So don't cross me!

**Yakko & Wakko:**

She's cracked like a nut, so they call her Macadamia.  
Whenever she gets mad, you'll experience painia.  
Cuts and bruises you will sustainia  
Oy, Macadamia!

**Pinky:**

Narf!

**Yakko & Wakko:**

Lava tus manos, por favor, Macadamia.  
The world is the goal for Pinky and the Brainia

**Dot:**

Otra vez on y vas the repetitive refrainia

**Ralph, Hello Nurse, Skippy, & Slappy:**

Oy, Macadamia!

**Brain: **

Yeeess!

**Dot:**

Don't hate me because I'm cute.

**Yakko: **

Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Oy, Macadamia!

**Skippy: **

Spew!

**Yakko: **

Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia

**Yakko & Wakko: **

Oy, Macadamia!

**Chicken Boo: **

Bacawk!

(Dot laughs)

(Skippy laughs)

(Pinky Laughs)

(Dot, Skippy, Pink, Hello Nurse, and Minerva laugh)

**Slappy:**

I don't get it. What's the joke?

**Minerva, Hello Nurse, Skippy, Pinky, and Dot: **

Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…

**Yakko: **

Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…

**Dot: **

I'm a nut who's known as Macadamia  
But you can call me by my other nameia

**Dot, Hello Nurse, & Minerva**:

Louisa Francesca  
Banana-Fanna Bo Besca.

**Dot: **

Or just plain Dot, the name I flirt to  
But if you call me Dottie, I'll have to hurt you.

**The Warners: **

Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Oy, Macadamia!  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Mac, M-Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
Oy, Macadamia  
Nuts!

**I know it's not exactly the same way as from the video, but I did my best to make it like it. So I hope everyone still likes this and how it went. I want to thank ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help and for looking over the story. I appreciate it and I hope to get some good reviews for this story. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. See you all later and take care.**


End file.
